goanimate_v21fandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond and his Friends' Funtime
Raymond and his Friends' Funtime was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by HectorHeathcoteFan2006. Plot Raymond Blackrock, Dominic Bolton, Evelyn Anderson, Patrick, Elisa Campbell, Vanessa Perez, Jose Garcia, Lucia Garcia, Scarlet Rivas, Nicholas, Roberto Garcia, Cecilia Colorado, Tiffany Adams, Hannah Hayden, Max Brookfield, Hailey Maxwell, and Dominique Gonzalez are having a funtime. There, they see Avengers: Age of Ultron at the AMC Theaters, and then, they get some lunch at Arby's. Cast *Amos Martinez as Raymond Blackrock, Dominic Bolton, Jose Garcia, Max Brookfield, Patrick, and Robert Garcia. *Juan Martinez as Ramon Blackrock. *Candi Martinez as Laura Blackrock. *Tween Girl as Skunk and Custard. *Kimberly as Gumball and Luna Minami. *Ivy as Rabbitette. *Wiseguy as Red Death. *Ruthie Martinez as Evelyn Anderson, Scarlet Rivas, Elisa Campbell, Lucia Garcia, Vanessa Perez, Hannah Hayden, Tiffany Adams, Hailey Maxwell, Cecilia Colorado, Meryl Blackrock, and Dominique Gonzalez. *Joey as the Manager. *Brian as the Clerk. *Paul as the Television Announcer. *James as the PA. Transcript see Raymond and his friends in the living room of the Blackrock household as Olde Timey plays Raymond: Aloha, you all! I am Raymond Blackrock! Dominic: I am Dominic Bolton! Evelyn: I am Evelyn Anderson! Hailey: I am Hailey Maxwell! Scarlet; Soy Scarlet Rivas! Cecilia: Soy Ceclia Colorado! Tiffany: I am Tiffany Adams! Jose: Soy Jose Garcia! Roberto: Soy Robert Garcia! Lucia: Soy Lucia Garcia! Max: I am Max Brookfield! Hannah: I am Hannah Hayden! Patrick: I am Patrick! Elisa: I am Elisa Campbell! Dominique: And i am Dominqiue Gonzalez! Raymond: And it's funtime! Let's go to the AMC Theaters and see Avengers: Age of Ultron and then, we will have some lunch at Arby's! and his friends leave to go to the AMC Theaters to outside the AMC Theaters with Luna and Custard Luna: Custard, how dare you see Hey Arnold The Movie? You know that film was made by Nickelodeon! And you are not supposed to see films made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount! Custard: But, Mom. I like that film! Luna: Too bad, Custard. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will switch it to Amazing World of Gumball on Cartoon Network from Fairly Oddparents on Nickelodeon! and Custard walk away Custard: (in his television show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! and his friends enter the AMC Theaters to the ticket stand with Raymond and his friends Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What film would you fifteen like to see? Raymond: We like fifteen tickets for Avengers: Age of Ultron. Manager: Okay, and what would you fifteen like to eat and drink? Raymond: We like four bags of jalapeno popcorn, three bags of cheddar popcorn, six bags of buttered popcorn, two bags of kettle corn, six large Colas, four large Root Beers, five large Lemon Lime Sodas, and three large Grape Sodas. Manager: Okayl, guys. (the food and drinks appear) Here was your food and drinks. Enjoy the film!! Raymond: (in Cool McCool's voice) Why, thank you. and his friends walk to the theater to Raymond and his friends at the theater with their food and drinks was angry with Gumball at the theater Skunk: No, Gumball! I do not want to see Avengers: Age of Ultron! That film was stupid! I want to see The Happytime Murders! Gumball: No, Skunk! The Happytime Murders was violent! We are seeing Avengers: Age of Ultron! Besides, The Happytime Murders has violence and porn! Now shut up and watch the film! Skunk: Gumball, I hate that film! It was too boring! I want to see The Happytimes Murders! I want to see it! NOW!!! Horse plays Gumball: SKUNK, THAT WAS ENOUGH!!! STOP SAYING YOU WANT TO SEE THE HAPPYTIME MURDERS!!! THE HAPPYTIME MURDERS WAS TOO SCARY FOR NYAKKI!! BESIDES, THAT FILM GIVES HER JUMPSCARES AND IT MAKES HER CRY, AND MITSUO WILL NEED TO COMFORT HER!!! YOU CAN EITHER SEE AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON OR YOU CAN GET GROUNDED!!! Skunk: I GOT AN IDEA, GUMBALL!!! HOW ABOUT YOU CAN CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! Gumball: Darn it, Skunk! You better not tell me to! Skunk: DO YOU WANT TO CALL THE COPS ON ME, GUMBALL? GO AHEAD!!! CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! GO AHEAD, GUMBALL!!! CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! CALL THE COPS ON ME!!! Gumball: Skunk, stop it now! Stop acting like a brat! We need to see Avengers: Age of Ultron, so get used to it! Skunk: Okay, Gumball, that does it! I am seeing the Happytime Murders! gets off the chair and runs off to see The Happytime Murders Gumball: Darn it, Skunk! Get back here! back to the ticket stand Skunk: I like a ticket for the Happytime Murders please. Manager: Okay, Skunk. Enjoy the film. to Skunk at the theater ready to watch The Happytime Murders Skunk: That was much better. the movie Skunk: That was awesome! appears and the Dramtic Bert sound plays Gumball: DARN IT, SKUNK!!! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF TO SEE THE HAPPYTIME MURDERS!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SEE AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON!!! THAT DOES IT!!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!!! home Gumball: As for your punishment for seeing The Happytime Murders, you will watch The Gerald McBoing Boing Show! Skunk: No, Gumball! I do not want to watch The Gerald McBoing Boing Show! It sucks! Gumball: Watch it now!! television appears Skunk: (Custard Screaming Soundclip) Television Announcer: Coming up next, it was The Gerald McBoing Boing Show. On Antenna TV's Saturday Morning Cartoon Funhouse! Gerald McBoing Boing Show theme song plays Skunk: (normal voice) I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! back to Raymond and his friends at the theater with their food and drinks PA: Avengers: Age of Ultron will start in 30 seconds. Enjoy the film!! the movie Raymond: (normal voice) That was an awesome film! Let's go to Arby's and get some lunch! Dominic: That's a good idea, Raymond, my best friend. to inside of Arby's was angry with Red Death Rabbitette: No way, Red Death! I want a Mint Shake! Not a Vanilla Shake! Red Death: Rabbitette, the clerk told you that there are no more mint shakes! Now shut up! You can either get a Vanilla Shake or you will get grounded! Rabbitette: I TOLD YOU, RED DEATH.. I.. WANT.. A.. MINT SHAKE!!! Red Death: Darn it, Rabbitette! Stop acting like a brat! (Raymond and his friends appear) Now look, Rabbitette! Everyone was staring at you! Rabbitette: DO YOU WANT TO F*** ME, RED DEATH? GO AHEAD!!! F*** ME!!! F*** ME!!! F*** ME!!! GO AHEAD, RED DEATH!!! F*** ME!!! F*** ME!!! F*** ME!!! Red Death: Rabbitette, that was enough! You have been stupid lately to Cool McCool! If you do not stop it, i will tell force you to watch The Astronut Show! Rabbitette: You do not want to f*** me, Red Death? Then fine! I will throw poop all over the wall! throws poop all over the wall minute and fifteen seconds later Red Death: RABBITETTE, HOW DARE YOU THROW POOP ALL OVER THE WALL!!! NOW THE CLERK WILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS BECAUSE OF YOU!!! THAT DOES IT!!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU WILL GET GROUNDED!!! home Red Death: Now you will watch The Astronut Show! Rabbitette: No, Red Death! Not The Astronut Show! televsion appears Television Announcer: Coming up next, it was The Astronut Show. On Antenna TV's Saturday Morning Cartoon Funhouse! Astronut Show theme song plays Rabbitette: (normal voice) I SHOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!!! back to Raymond and his friends at Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Arby's. How can i help you? Raymond: We like fifteen large curly fries, fifteen large mozzarella sticks, fifteen roast beef sandwiches, fifteen vanilla shakes, and fifteen large Cokes. Clerk: Coming up, guys. food and drinks appear Clerk: Here you go. Raymond: Thank you, sir. they got home back to the living room of the Blackrock household with Raymond, his friends, Meryl, and his parents with their food and drinks Ramon: Hello, son. How was funtime with your friends? Raymond: It was awesome, Dad and Mom. Laura: Well, we are glad you guys do, Raymond. Meryl: Raymond, you and your friends went to the AMC Theaters to see Avengers: Age of Ultron and then, you guys went to Arby's. You are my big brother! Raymond: Thank you, Meryl. You are my little sister. Ramon: Well, son. You and your friends enjoy your food and drinks at Arby's. Raymond: Thank you, Dad and Mom. Laura: You are welcome, Raymond. Category:Funtime Stories by HectorHeathcoteFan2006 Category:Grounded Stories by HectorHeathcoteFan2006 Category:Ungrounded Stories by HectorHeathcoteFan2006 Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:Rabbitette's grounded days